


Hearts in the Dark

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Valentine's Day, oh god oh god we're going to die sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is a terrifying affair for anyone experiencing love in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> beta thanks to sub3rduck
> 
> yeah, I said February is spring, because it IS actually spring in the desert

The screams rang out in the clear night; so many of them, so _very_ many of them. Cecil cowered in the dark of his bedroom, covering his ears, but still able to hear them. They were everywhere: in the streets, in their homes, outside his window. He’d _told_ them not to go outside, told them to stay indoors, lock their windows, turn out the lights, remain prostrate on their bloodstone circles and, for all that is sacred and unholy in this little slice of existence they inhabited, _do not think about love_.

What a _ridiculous_ notion that Valentine’s Day could be something… _nice_. _Every year_ Cecil spent the entirety of February 13th trying to explain how wrong that was, and _every year_ it seemed as though half the town just decided that maybe this year it would be different. Maybe this year they’d ask a cute boy or girl out, go get dinner, share a first kiss, not be dead by the end of the evening. It was those _commercials_. They never heard anything from the areas surrounding Night Vale until Valentine’s day rolled around. Suddenly there were these odd broadcasts about _diamonds_ and _chocolates_ and all sorts of nonsensical items that forced their way through their radio and television stations, making the citizens think that something wonderful and magical was going to happen the night of the 14th; something other than the gruesome end that awaited them.

Cecil clutched his ears and whimpered pathetically as someone frantically pounded on his window, begged to be let inside. He shook his head as he curled in on himself, not wanting to hear the pleading wails of the poor woman trapped out there in the perilous evening; the air light and warm with the beginnings of spring, yet heavy with the bloody mist of so many unfortunates. He shuddered and sobbed, wishing the night would _end_ already, when hands reached out from the shadow and clutched his face. He tried to scream, but couldn’t, only managing to produce a sort of fearful groan before the hands on his face began to lovingly stroke his cheeks, pulling him back into a reality that he was much more willing to accept.

“Cecil, _shhh_ ,” an overwhelmingly kind voice urged; panic masked so skillfully, but still detectable. Cecil clutched the hands with a sob, feeling the warmth within them, the racing pulse.

“Oh, _Carlos_ ,” he gasped as he reached out and held him tight. “They never listen to me. _Why_ don’t they listen to me?”

“They _do_ , Cecil,” he insisted, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “I promise they do. They just didn’t make it home in time, that’s all. It’s not your fault, cariño.”

Cecil nodded and smiled weakly. “I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

Another agonized howl tore through the night, so close to the house, like a wave of horror rolling over their little town, and heading their way. Cecil wailed, grasping at his hair as his eyes darkened, his tears turned to smoke. Carlos pulled off his lab coat and wrapped it around Cecil’s shoulders before pulling him into his lap, hugging him close and stroking his hair.

“Of _course_ I’m here, Cecil,” he said, his voice shaking almost imperceptibly, and Cecil couldn’t help but feel so proud of his courageous boyfriend, putting on a strong face for him. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be on Valentine’s Day than with the man I love.”

Cecil squealed fearfully and buried his face in his hands, and Carlos shushed him softly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” he cooed gently and pulled Cecil’s hands from his face. “It’s just… old habits and everything. I’m still not used to, uh… _this day_ in Night Vale.” He kissed Cecil softly, and Cecil could feel him smile against his lips. “But I am glad I’m with you for it.”

Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck, twirling his fingers into his hair. “Even with the danger?”

“ _Especially_ with the danger,” said Carlos, and kissed Cecil again. “I wouldn’t leave you alone on a night like this, not even if the atrocities were knocking at our door.”

Almost on cue, a loud clawing sound came from the front door, echoing through the quiet halls. A rasping howl followed, something frantic to get in. Cecil wailed as he clutched Carlos, burying his face against his neck, feeling their hearts pounding so hard against their chests that it was as if they were attempting to touch each other. The clawing became louder, an ominous portent scratching at the inside of Cecil’s skull, filtered through some unintelligible mumbling. He could feel his eyes burning as smoke poured from them.

“ _Cecil_. Cecil, _calm down_ ,” Carlos whispered into his ear, over and over, and Cecil realized he was still wailing miserably. He gasped and gripped Carlos’ face tightly, pulling him into a surprisingly deep kiss. Carlos grunted in confusion as he pushed Cecil away with some effort. “Cecil, what are you _doing_?”

He kissed Carlos again, his lips lingering for a moment before he sighed unhappily, threading his fingers through Carlos’ silky locks. “We don’t have much time, Carlos.”

“What are you--Cecil, _wait_!”

Cecil wasn’t interested in waiting. He pushed Carlos over without warning, climbing over him as he slid a hand under his shirt, sucked greedily at his neck. Carlos gasped softly in spite of himself, rolling his hips upwards into an _incredibly_ active bulge in Cecil’s slacks, dragging a strained moan from the radio host’s lips.

“Cecil.…”

“Carlos, _please_ ,” Cecil begged against his lips, his voice as unsteady and erratic as the scratching at the door. “Just be with me. Be _mine_ just… just this once more.”

Carlos’ breath caught in his throat and he nodded as he hastily unbuttoned Cecil’s pants, sliding his hand inside and stroking his fingers through his squirming mass of tendrils. Cecil shuddered and whined, pressing his lips to Carlos’ jaw and biting gently at his stubble. Carlos quickly unbuttoned his own pants and gave Cecil a little nudge, pushing him away.

“Let me roll over,” he cooed when Cecil whined anxiously at the loss of contact, and managed to shimmy his jeans down to his ankles as he turned over and pressed back against Cecil’s dripping tendrils. Cecil hissed in pleasure and canted his hips against Carlos’ ass, one of the eager appendages probing inwards. Carlos gasped, his dick twitching, and he fisted it with his fluid-slicked hand, speeding his growing erection along. “Oh _god_ , Cecil.”

Cecil moaned breathily into his ear, pressing Carlos into the floor as he leaned heavily on him, but Carlos hardly cared if he got a nose full of carpet as another tendril wriggled inside him, stretching him a little too quickly, a bit too painfully. He moaned and forced his hips back against Cecil, pushing him deeper inside. The shrieking at the door was growing louder, and he needed Cecil inside him _now_.

The forked tip of his tongue traced the shell of Carlos’ ear, and he shuddered, stroking his cock stiffly as he alternated between fucking his fist and bucking his hips backward, increasing the burn of being stretched wide open as another tendril joined the first two. He sobbed into the floor as Cecil moaned.

“I love you, Carlos,” he whispered against his ear, letting his mind wander and his words come rambling out with each desperate roll of his hips. “I always have. I always meant it, since the first day I saw you.”

“I know,” Carlos gasped as the final two tendrils penetrated him, rubbing firmly against his prostate. “I-I’m… so, _so_ sorry… I didn’t believe sooner. Th-that we didn’t have more time.”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Cecil whined, his breath hot against Carlos’ neck. “I would have waited a _hundred_ years.” He nipped lovingly at his throat. “I only had to wait one.”

Carlos whimpered, his grip on his cock loosening as Cecil’s tendrils writhing inside him set his mind and body on fire. “I love your way with words.”

Cecil wrapped his hand around Carlos’, firming his grasp and jerking him in time with his thrusts, his tendrils heavy with fluid. The door began to crack and splinter, enraged shrieking shook the door frame. Cecil’s pace faltered, but Carlos ground himself back against him, fucking himself on Cecil’s ink-engorged tendrils. Cecil moaned breathily and sunk his teeth into Carlos’ shoulder, forgetting his teeth had already sharpened, but Carlos hardly cared.

“Cecil, don’t stop!” he sobbed, thrusting weakly into their fists. His desperate plea brought Cecil back to attention; to the tension coiled in his gut, the ink swelling his tendrils, the heat of Carlos’ body. He came with a cry, ink pouring deep within Carlos, dripping down his thighs and onto the floor. The sudden heat filling him pushed Carlos over the edge, hot cum splattering both of their hands as he bucked his hips weakly into their combined grip. He rolled onto his side, and Cecil collapsed next to him, gasping for breath and shivering uncontrollably as the sound of cracking wood grew louder and louder. Carlos wrapped his arms around him, pulled the lab coat over both of them, and gently kissed him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cecil,” he whispered against his lips, and Cecil whimpered in response, too frightened to return the sentiment.

The sound of the door splintering off its hinges filled the house. They clutched each other tight, waiting for the death that was coming for them. Seconds passed, then minutes, but… nothing happened.

“Cecil,” Carlos whispered, stroking his cheek until he finally opened his eyes. “We… we’re not dead.”

Cecil looked them both over. “That’s… very true.”

“ _Why_ aren’t we dead?”

He sat up and looked around. There was no sound coming from the door, no angry shrieking, not even fearful screaming coming from town. He grabbed the clock off the bedside table, the red numbers illuminating the smile on his face.

“It’s over!” he shouted and threw his arms around Carlos, the clock still held tightly in his hand. “It’s midnight! Valentine’s Day is over!”

“Y-you’re serious?” Carlos asked in disbelief. “Just like that?”

“Just like that!” he grinned and kissed him. “We survived. Oh, Carlos, we _survived_!”

“I… can’t believe it,” he said and laughed, hugging Cecil close.

“Believe it! Oh, Carlos.” He settled into Carlos’ lap, kissing him softly. “This was the best Valentine’s Day _ever_.”

“I’m glad you think so, Cecil, really, but… let’s not do this again next year, if that’s alright.”


End file.
